Libélulas
by SkuAg
Summary: Cuando era niña, a Sora una libélula se le posó en la nariz, y entonces soñó. Historias de vida de Sora, Yamato y sus padres. Historias de libélulas y de colores.
1. Azul

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Libélulas**

* * *

 **Azul**

 _Para Marin-Ishida_

* * *

A Sora le gusta contar libélulas. Cuando no puede dormir, a veces, pero a Sora dormir mucho no le cuesta. A Sora le gustan las libélulas y cuando se siente triste recuerda el ronroneo que una le hizo sobre su nariz, cuando era muy niña, una vez en que con su padre y madre viajaron a un valle japonés junto a un río, del cual nunca recordó el nombre. Era un valle verde con un río transparente, unas rocas grises y pequeñas flores amarillas. Había sol, el sol era brillante y las nubes no existían aún en su universo, o tal vez tan solo las quitó de su recuerdo.

Sora viajó con sus padres a un valle con un río y una libélula se posó sobre su nariz, allá en esas épocas tempranas, previas al digimundo. Previas al fútbol, a las peleas con su madre, en una época en que su padre no vivía con ellas pero Sora aún no se había dado cuenta, y si sus padres peleaban al respecto a ella no le importaba, porque Haruhiko la hacía pararse sobre su mano y Toshiko le contaba acerca de las flores mientras las trenzaba en su cortísimo y pelirrojo cabello desordenado.

Toshiko siempre negó que ese viaje hubiera sucedido, y Haruhiko le dio veinte nombres de lugares que no coincidían con el recuerdo de Sora, con la brisa cálida y el sol brillante donde las nubes no existían y el río que, como la libélula, ronroneaba sobre las rocas grises y las carpas anaranjadas pedían comida abriendo y cerrando sus boquitas de colores.

¿Habrá sido ese su primer recuerdo? Sora cree que ese es su primer recuerdo. Y cree también que su padre y su madre no lo recuerdan porque es el primer recuerdo de ella, pero el último de ellos como familia. El mejor recuerdo de Sora es el último recuerdo en que su familia es una imagen feliz e idealizada. En que su madre la quiere como es y se expresa de una manera en que pueda entenderla, en que su padre besa a su madre en el cabello y a ella la alza por los aires, allá arriba hacia ese aire cálido, transparente como el agua, liviano como su conciencia de niña.

Cuando Sora era niña, una libélula se posó sobre su nariz y le ronroneó palabras que ella nunca pudo recordar, en un lugar que nunca pudo encontrar, en un recuerdo que su madre jura que nunca existió y que su padre nunca fue capaz de ubicar en el mapa.

Sora, a Yamato, le ha descrito el lugar treinta y tres veces. Él también lo ha buscado en el mapa, pero si no se hacen tiempo para viajar por todo el país no van a poder encontrarlo nunca, piensa, aunque no lo dice. Sora le cuenta de la libélula, que era de color azul, del sol que brillaba como el cabello de Yamato y del color intenso de los ojos de su novio, es decir, de la libélula que se posó sobre su nariz.

Sora le cuenta la historia cada vez que se encuentran con una libélula azul, aunque la apena. A Sora la apena contar su historia porque piensa que Yamato debe saber que esa historia no es real. Que no es su primer recuerdo y que nunca van a encontrar el valle por donde corre el río de aguas transparentes con rocas grises y carpas de colores pidiendo comida porque no existe, porque lo inventó. Porque no tiene un primer recuerdo, y porque no tiene un último recuerdo de su familia _antes_. Antes de que ella los dejara de entender y se confundiera. Antes de que la libélula volara y el idealismo de una niña pelirroja se cayera al piso y estallara como un jarrón descolorido.

Ella no le cuenta que piensa que fue agregando colores a su historia para que se pareciera más a los colores de su novio. Ella no le cuenta que ya está bastante segura de que lo inventó. Lo inventó todo. Su primer recuerdo feliz nunca existió.

Él no le cuenta que no duda por un segundo que la historia de Sora sea real, con la libélula, las carpas y las rocas danzando sobre un río de aguas transparentes en un valle de color verde. Tampoco le cuenta que él está bastante seguro de que su mamá no lo recuerda y su papá no lo encuentra porque Sora lo está ubicando, incorrectamente, en Japón. Yamato está seguro, aunque no lo dice, de que en un pasado más brillante Sora viajó al digimundo con sus padres y se trajo su primer recuerdo.

* * *

 **Notas:** Marin, ya no hago regalos de cumpleaños, pero pensé que si iba a iniciar esta nueva historia, tenía que ser el día de tu cumpeaños. Así que feliz cumpleaños, pero este no es un regalo, ¿eh? Yo ya no hago regalos de cumpleaños.

Esta historia no tendrá mucha lógica y no será un longshot, sino que serán pequeñas libélulas de colores que nos mostrarán retazos de la vida de Sora, Yamato y sus familias. Sin orden, sin lógica, sin sentido pero con muchos colores.


	2. Roja

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Libélulas**

* * *

 **Roja**

* * *

Yamato atesora sus recuerdos de la niñez como perlas en almejas que nunca se han abierto al mundo. Yamato, a sus recuerdos, los guarda con celo, los mete en un cofre, cierra con llave y, por las noches, los repasa en su cabeza.

A veces, casi siempre, a Yamato le cuesta dormir. Abre el cofre y deja que las imágenes floten frente a él como libélulas perdidas. Alza las manos y casi puede tocarlas, pero cuando se acerca se desvanecen y lo dejan vacío y dolido. Vacío y dolido, Yamato cierra los ojos e intenta dormir una vez más. Pero no puede.

Recuerda a las ovejitas, a las ovejitas que hay que contar para que los dulces sueños lleguen a ti… una, dos, tres y cuatro y en vez de ovejas está contando libélulas, y una de esas libélulas es de color roja. Yamato se cuelga de su cola y piensa que se va a resbalar hasta el prado de las ovejas, pero la cola es firme y él vuela por los aires como si fuera a llegar al firmamento.

La libélula deposita a Yamato frente a una piscina. Respira el olor a pasto fresco y escucha chapoteos en el agua y risas de niños. Teme acercarse, pero pronto descubre que no lo ven, que no es visto, que mira pero no está. Yamato, entonces, deja atrás sus miedos y sus reservas y se acerca hasta la piscina. Se sienta en el borde.

Sabe que se está viendo a sí mismo. Takeru es muy pequeño, casi un bebé aún, ¿tendrá casi dos años, tal vez? Flota en un salvavidas con cabeza de pato y Yamato sonríe porque el color es igual, pero igual, al de Patamon. El agua le hace cosquillas en sus rechonchas piernitas y Yamato cree que es una de las primeras veces en que ha entrado a nadar… o a flotar.

Yamato no sabe nadar. Se cuelga del cuello de una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, color ceniza, apagados. Ella da largas zancadas en el agua y arrastra a Yamato consigo. Yamato, tan niño, tan pequeño, ríe, alza las manos al aire, sonríe.

Hiroaki no levanta la vista de Takeru, firme y seguro en su salvavidas de pato. Él es pura alegría, como siempre… y Yamato también. Takeru es pura alegría, como siempre, y Yamato es pura alegría como… como… como aquella vez, Yamato es pura alegría. Le escuecen los ojos y deja de mirarse a sí mismo. Deja de mirar a su madre, cuando era libre y tenía los cabellos largos y amaba sin cesar. Cierra la vista a su padre, cuando sonreía feliz, cuando amaba tanto. Yamato mira a Takeru. Mira a Takeru, que sonríe como siempre…

Una libélula roja se acerca al niño. Takeru la ve. No sabe lo que es, pero sonríe al verla acercarse… presiente que es algo especial. Yamato se entristece, porque si la libélula apareció sin dudas es para buscarlo y regresarlo a su cama… pero observa la escena, a su hermanito bebé riendo de las cosquillas que le hace el pequeño insecto, y nada cambia. Yamato se da cuenta de que la libélula que juega con Takeru no es la libélula que lo trajo hasta ahí.

Recuerda a Sora, Sora y su historia de la libélula azul que le ronroneó en la nariz… y se rompe. La almeja se cierra, el cofre pone llave y Yamato, una vez más, está en su cama sin poder dormir. Ha cerrado el baúl mental de sus recuerdos más preciados, y tal vez no se anime a volver a abrirlo pronto.

* * *

 **Notas:** #soratro #soratrobsesión #khalesyb #mishitroll


	3. Cerúlea

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Libélulas**

* * *

 **Cerúlea**

* * *

Este es un recuerdo que a Sora le gusta tener, pero es también un recuerdo que le genera culpa. ¿Por qué un recuerdo feliz puede a la vez ser un recuerdo culpable? Sora no lo sabe, pero presiente que, si se lo preguntase a su pequeño cuñado, él tendría una respuesta.

Sora cree que Yamato también tendría una respuesta, pero esa no es la clase de pregunta para él. En Yamato, esa pregunta… en Yamato esa pregunta vendría cargada de ejemplos, vendría cargada de ejemplos de recuerdos propios que son, a la vez, felices pero culpables.

Yamato solo se lo contó una vez, ese recuerdo, pero fue suficiente. Yamato solo le contó una vez de la vez en que fue a buscar a Takeru a casa de su madre para ir al campamento, y Natsuko le dijo que podía pasar a visitar cuando quisiera, y Yamato le dijo que no. Y Yamato le dijo, a Sora, que le dijo que no por _culpa_ , o por el miedo a la culpa futura. ¿Porque qué pensaría Hiroaki de que Yamato visitase a su madre…?

Ahora, Yamato sabe que él jamás se opondría, y sabe que además lo haría feliz ver ese vínculo reformado. Pero, a los once años, Yamato se sentía culpable de solo considerar que podía ir a visitar a su madre y… _disfrutarlo_.

Una palabra peligrosa.

Por eso Sora no le pregunta, y por eso se siente culpable por el hecho de sentirse culpable de este recuerdo feliz, este que está queriendo asomar, y ella no lo deja salir porque no sabe si sonreír o si esconderlo otra vez.

Es de esa vez, o de una de esas veces, en que Sora y Haruhiko fueron a pescar. Sora era muy pequeñita, porque con su mamá aún vivía en Hikarigaoka, y su papá todavía las visitaba en forma relativamente constante: lo suficiente, al menos, para que Sora esperara con ansias el día en que iban a pescar por el hecho de pescar, y no solo por pasar tiempo con su padre. Ya que a eso, en esas épocas, lo hacía un poco más seguido.

Hoy recuerda una vez en particular. Recuerda la vez en que su papá le enseñó cómo hacer un señuelo falso con un palito.

―No creo que lo necesites ―le dijo―, pero por si acaso te lo enseño igual: hay algunos peces, los menos inteligentes, los menos parecidos a ti ―y le pellizcó la nariz―, que pueden confundirse y pensar que este palito es una lombriz. ¡Pero tienes que ser rápida! ―y el grito alarmó a Sora, que casi dejó caer su caña de pescar al fondo del lago―, o el pez se escapará antes de ser pescado. ¿Entendido?

Sora asintió, con mucha seriedad. No sabía, ni ella ni su padre, que un día con ese truco pescaría a un pseudo-líder y a una foca sarcástica.

Y por algún motivo, recuerda lo siguiente que le enseñó su padre:

―¿Sabes cuál es el color cerúleo?

―¿Cerúleo? Un… ¿rojo como las cerezas? ―preguntó, dudosa. Haruhiko sonrió.

―No, mira. Mira, esta libélula ―y le indicó al pequeño insecto apoyado sobre el borde de su bote, bebiendo una gota de agua―. ¿De qué color es?

La miró sin atreverse a acercarse.

―Es un… celeste claro. Como… como los días despejados, a eso de las seis o siete de la tarde. Cuando quiere ser de noche, pero el sol aún no se va.

Se siente tonta, de grande, recordando esa explicación, que por algún motivo persistió en sus recuerdos.

―Cerúleo ―dijo su padre―. Es una libélula cerúlea.

La libélula voló, y Sora cerró su recuerdo una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas:** El próximo capítulo será sobre Yamato y su madre.


	4. Vino

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Libélulas**

* * *

 **Vino**

* * *

Yamato aprendió a cocinar con su mamá. A veces le parece que no, que no fue así: que él aprendió a cocinar por necesidad. Pero cuando la necesidad llegó, Yamato ya tenía nociones básicas de cocina, y a esas nociones básicas de cocina se las había sacado, plato a plato, _pain au chocolat_ a _pain au chocolat_ , a su mamá Natsuko.

Sacude la cabeza, se aprieta la sien. Cuando le duele la cabeza, no puede evitar que los recuerdos que ya no tiene invadan su campo visual. Manotea la armónica, pero esta se desliza de su agarre y cae detrás del escritorio: no podrá alcanzarla sin moverse. Yamato sabe, ahora, que no podrá escapar de sus propios recuerdos.

A Natsuko le gustaba cocinar tomando una copa de vino –tal vez media copa-. Elegía alguna botella de complicado nombre francés, la descorchaba y sonreía a Yamato mientras le explicaba qué significaba su nombre, en qué campiña francesa se hacía, de dónde provenía su olor a ciruela o a madera o a canela.

―Pero no podrás tomarlo hasta que seas mayor ―aclaraba, siempre.

Como si al pequeño Yamato le interesara un poquito probar ese líquido oscuro que le hacía lagrimear los ojos cuando lo acercaba a su nariz, ¡ja!

―¿Qué quieres cocinar hoy? ―preguntaba Natsuko.

En el presente, Yamato vuelve a apretarse la sien, porque no quiere aceptar que ese recuerdo es real. No quiere, de ninguna manera, aceptar que en su pasado Natsuko le cocinó un postre distinto por semana, a libre y a absoluta elección de él.

El dolor de cabeza persiste, el recuerdo también.

―Un volcán ―dice, esperanzado. Y Natsuko ríe, porque ha aprendido a entenderlo.

Pero después se olvidó, insiste el dolor de cabeza. Después, en algún momento, Natsuko se olvidó de entender a Yamato, insiste el dolor de cabeza.

Natsuko siempre tenía la despensa llena. ¿Acaso sabía de antemano lo que él iba a querer cocinar? ¿O acaso ahogaba penas visitando reposterías y bodegas francesas?

Acercaba un banco de madera a la mesada, ayudaba a Yamato a subir, le lavaba las manitos y… era como hacer magia, o era tal vez la primera forma de magia que conoció. Mezclaba ingredientes, medía polvos de hornear, enmantecaba y enharinaba y Yamato, pequeño sobre su banco de madera, amasaba y formaba árboles de navidad y montañas de harina.

Natsuko reía y le pintaba la nariz de blanco.

Yamato chupaba el chocolate que quedaba en la cuchara.

Natsuko bebía su media copa de vino, sonreía.

A veces, Takeru se despertaba y había que interrumpir el momento… él era un bebé. Había que prestarle atención.

Natsuko bebía de su vino y Yamato, entre su dolor de cabeza, se pregunta si esos fueron los únicos momentos felices de su madre antes de la tormenta. O si acaso ella aún era feliz entonces, feliz como un estado, feliz como una filosofía.

El dolor de cabeza no remite. Natsuko regresa.

―Es muy difícil que tu primer volcán te salga perfecto, Yamato ―explica―. Y no lo sabrás hasta que lo cortes y veas el interior… el chocolate debe derretirse y derramarse.

Pero Yamato se ha distraído. Un insecto se ha posado sobre la copa de vino de su madre.

Natsuko sonríe.

―Es una libélula ―dice. Se acerca―. Es del color de mi bebida ―ríe.

El dolor de cabeza, como un golpe, lo abandona. ¿Escuchó a su madre reír de esa manera muchas veces más? Yamato, ahora, ya no lo recuerda. No sabe si se animará a preguntárselo.


	5. Cielo

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Libélulas**

* * *

 **Cielo**

Yamato le preguntó a Sora por la primera vez que jugó al tenis, y Sora le mintió.

Yamato le preguntó a Sora por la primera vez que jugó al tenis, y Sora contó una historia que no era cierta.

Yamato le preguntó a Sora por la primera vez que jugó al tenis, y mucho tiempo después consiguió una respuesta entera, concisa y creíble. Yamato no censuró a Sora por las veces anteriores, esas veces de historias inexactas, de medias verdades. Yamato entendió que Sora guardaba historias con recelo, y entendió que Sora no sabía contar cuentos que hablaran de ella misma y de su relación con Toshiko, sobre todo cuando esos cuentos tenían tanta verdad y tanto adentro como la historia de la primera vez que Sora jugó al tenis.

―Estábamos haciendo la limpieza previa a año nuevo ―explicó―. Ya sabes, siendo mi madre… vaciar la casa y volverla a armar. ―Yamato gruñó, porque presentía que Sora se iría de tema una vez más. Sora sonrió―. La estaba ayudando a limpiar el tope de su armario; nunca llegábamos a las cajas que estaban atrás de todo, y los años anteriores las habíamos dejado estar. ―Sora se acomodó el flequillo y giró la vista hacia el parque. Yamato notó un tintineo en sus ojos―. Pero ese año habíamos decidido limpiar todo, papá no estaba ―comentó. Yamato conocía su manera de unir frases inconexas y sabía que significaban mucho más de lo que Sora quería que significasen―. Mamá me ayudó y llegué a las cajas del fondo. La encontré en la segunda ―se detuvo.

―¿Qué encontraste? ―preguntó. Presentía que Sora proseguiría su historia, pero sólo si pensaba que él estaba interesado.

―Una raqueta de tenis, envuelta en papel manteca. Estaba tan limpia… parecía nueva. ¡Parecía que la hubiera usado el día anterior!

Yamato sonrió.

―Pensé que era de papá, pero papá no la hubiera guardado en papel manteca; no hubiera estado tan bien cuidada. ¿La usaste alguna vez?, le pregunté. Me dijo que claro, durante toda la escuela y hasta después de terminar.

Sora prosiguió su historia. Yamato sintió que, por un momento, su novia ya no estaba frente a él. Se había ido diez años atrás, a un momento al que él quería llegar pero al que no había sido invitado hasta ahora.

―Nunca supe que hubieras hecho deporte, le dije. ―Sora ya no estaba físicamente con él, pero sus palabras aún le llegaban―. Por supuesto hija, antes también era obligatorio hacer deporte en la escuela.

Sora no lo dijo, pero Yamato la imaginó acariciando la raqueta con delicadeza.

―¿Eras buena?

Toshiko sonrió.

―Era buena ―respondió. No era una persona particularmente humilde, la destacaba su realismo.

―¿No lo extrañas?

Toshiko se encogió de hombros. Retiró la raqueta de las manos de su hija.

―En algún momento ya no tuve con quien jugar.

Y Sora, que siempre había tenido un Taichi con quien jugar, sintió pesar por la tristeza añeja de su madre.

―Madre, yo quiero jugar contigo.

Y esa, justamente, era la frase que Sora nunca le había contado a Yamato. O, al menos, la parte que siempre había querido ocultar de su historia.

―Sólo si te abrigas. No quiero que pases frío, y no me importa que el ejercicio te haga entrar en calor ―respondió, con severidad.

Yamato sabía que la pequeña Sora había sonreído, porque esa no era su madre negando, esa era su madre _cuidando._

―¿Cómo supiste que querías seguir jugando al tenis? ―preguntó.

―Bajamos al parque, me enseñó unos saques simples ―sonrió, una vez más sentada frente a Yamato―. Antes de hacer mi primer saque exitoso, tuve que detenerme. Había una libélula, en invierno, parada sobre la raqueta de mamá.

―Es del color del cielo ―dijo Toshiko.

La libélula voló.

―¿Aún guardas esa raqueta? ¿Siguen jugando juntas?

Sora sonrió.

―Aquí está ―dijo.

Y, esta vez sí para sorpresa de Yamato, que no esperaba esa vuelta en la historia, Sora tocó el estuche de la raqueta con la que aún salía a jugar todas las semanas. La misma con que su madre, décadas atrás, había empezado la historia que la uniría para siempre con una hija esquiva, rebelde y sentimental.


End file.
